1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module having an adsorbing component for adsorbing particles, and a related method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, after the fabrication of a camera module is accomplished, particles cannot be prevented from falling on a sensing area in the camera module, especially when utilized by an end user. Therefore, when producing an image, spots may occur in the image through the sensing area, and the quality of the image will be degraded. According to the prior art, when fabricating the camera module, the sensor module and components where particles usually originate in the camera module are cleared repeatedly to prevent spots from occurring as much as possible; however, particles originating after clearing or in assembly cannot be thus controlled. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a section view diagram of a prior art camera module 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the camera module 100 comprises a lens set 102, a holder 104, a sensor module 105 and a printed circuit board (PCB) 106, wherein the sensor module 105 comprises a sensing area 108 and a non-sensing area 110. As mentioned above, the prior art camera module 100 is only cleared repeatedly in the fabrication phase, but it is not cleared in the assembly phase or after the assembly phase. Therefore, once particles occur in the sensor module 105 in the assembly phase or after the assembly phase, the sensing area 108 in the sensor module 105 will be influenced and the quality of the image will be degraded. In general, after the camera module is cleared and assembled, the main reasons for particles occurring again within the camera module 100 are the following: the mounting surface 103 on the holder 104 for fixing the lens set 102 is rubbed against the lens set 102 to adjust the focal distance, and objects on the PCB 106, for example rosins, fiberboards, and light pipe integrators, may result in particles. Therefore, under the above-mentioned condition, in order to let the camera modules be suitable for end users in a situation where camera modules cannot be manually dissembled, providing an effective scheme to prevent particles from degrading the quality of the image is of great importance.